A New Rising
by Miss Northman
Summary: My First Fanfic! Sookie gets a nasty shock one night but will she thank Eric for stepping in and what will the future hold when shes forced to start a whole new life. Rating may change as the story goes on.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfic so be gentle please :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to Charlaine Harris

Chapter 1

As I cleared up the kitchen, I pondered on the last few weeks. I'd met Bill, was almost beaten to death and met the Sheriff of Area 5. My life had certainly taken a turn for the unexpected. But not for the worse I reasoned, at least I'd finally found some peace from the constant inane thoughts whilst I'm with the vampires. A relief I'd never dreamed I'd find.

Just as I was shutting the house down for the night and was about to head to bed, I heard a peculiar noise coming from outside. I slowly made my way to the front door and opened it an inch or two to peer outside but I couldn't see anything so I pulled it wide open. The noise had stopped but I wondered what had caused it in the first place. I pulled my dressing gown tight around me and decided to investigate further; I stepped out onto the porch and walked up to the far end.

I got halfway before I was ceased from behind and locked in an iron grip. I frantically reached out with my mind but only to a void. Vampire. Although I knew physically struggling was fruitless I continued anyway, kicking and scratching like wild animal. "Son of a bitch. Let me go!!!" The vampire had yet to address me and was petrified as to what he, or at least I was assuming it was a he, wanted from me. Then I heard a sound which quickly clarified what this vamp wanted from me. The sound of his fangs descending as he leant in to smell my neck "Delicious" Was all he said before he plunged his fangs into my neck.

Searing pain shot through my body as he carelessly ripped the delicate skin of my neck open. I renewed my struggles, as I desperately tried to think of a way to get help. Bill was in New Orleans, so he was out and no one else lived close enough to be of help. I was starting to feel heavy and drowsy from blood loss as the strange vamp clutched me to him and continued to drink. _Shit, he's going to drain me _panic surged through my body. Eric. Eric would help me, he liked me. If only I could contact him somehow. I was startled when the vampire spoke to me "You are so sweet, I haven't tasted one like you in decades. I think I will keep you." Due to the amount of blood he had taken it took me a moment to realize the implications of his words. He wanted to turn me. NO! I did not want to be a vampire and I would not become one. He has started sucking at my neck again and with every draw I could feel my life leaving me. I started screaming like a banshee and gathered up the last my strength in order to knee him in the balls, a feat only possibly because of how close he was holding me to him. He stilled instantly but didn't move and I panicked it hadn't worked but a second after he collapsed on the floor, turns out whether your vamp or not a kick in the balls is still a kick in the balls if you're a male. As soon as he hit the floor I started to stumble towards my front door. I knew I'd be safe if I could just get inside, he couldn't enter without an invitation. My vision was starting to get blurry and my steps waned more and more but at last I was at the thresh hold and I threw myself over. I landed on my stomach just in the doorway.

"You fucking little snivelling whore." The vamp was growling at me from the other side of the door, his face a twisted mask of fury and hunger. I quickly kicked the door shut. I couldn't bear to look at him. It was only then I noticed blood still trickling from my neck. I crawled to the table where the phone was and pulled it down to me. I was about to dial 911but then paused and remembered there was possibly an angry vampire still outside. Right it Eric it would be. Luckily the number for Fangtasia was easy enough to remember. Whilst it rung I noticed the room was starting to spin slightly and that I was getting bright flashes infront of my eyes. This was not good. I tried to stem the flow of blood with my hand but it wasn't making a difference, the wound was too deep.

"Fangtasia the bar with bite." Great I would have to get the most brainless fangerbanger waitress, Ginger.

"Ginger….Very important…..I need Eric….Must speak with him….NOW." My speech was slurred and I was trying to fight the impulse to just fall asleep or maybe pass out.

"Who-"

"Sookie Stackhouse. Get……Eric…..Please." I was starting to loose the battle to remain conscience. However a voice on the phone roused me slightly after what seemed like months of waiting.

"Sookie my little telepath, you asked for me?"

"Errrrrrrrricccccc. It's not good…..bad vampire at my house. He took….too much. Help please. Think I'm - " I didn't get the chance to finish my sentence, because at that moment the threatening darkness overwhelmed me and dragged me under.

**So what do you think? Let me know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to Charlaine Harris

Chapter 2

Something was wrong. Very wrong. I couldn't move and was being held in place by something firm and cool that was pressed all around me. Where was I? Oh My God! I was dead, that fucking vampire had killed me. But this wasn't Heaven or Hell. Maybe God couldn't decide where I belonged and just shoved me in this strange place for eternity. I stopped my musings when I heard a thumping noise. It was coming from above. How weird. I decided to open my eyes to try and see if I could discern what was making the thumping noise. Hey maybe I wouldn't have to spend eternity here alone. A comforting thought. What was not comforting was when I opened my eyes and the same cool, firm substance and held me in suspension, fell straight into my eyes. Okay something was really wrong. And I was becoming more aware every second. I didn't even think about opening my mouth, but I did tense and flex my fingers and toes. Got a positive on that. So what now? I tried to wriggle around a bit and managed to move a little. I felt my stomach tense and knew I was hungry, I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten but surely if I'm dead I shouldn't be hungry? Do people condemned to wherever I am get to eat, because I'm pretty sure the lucky ones in Heaven get what ever they want. My stomach could wait. I needed to figure out what the hell was going on. The thumping from above was back again. It almost sounded like pacing. Perhaps it was the angels in Heaven patrolling the gates. I actually felt sad and let down that I didn't make it in to Heaven; I mean I wasn't perfect but I couldn't remember doing anything that terrible.

Then without warning I was literally wrenched from my musings and from my place, what turned out to be the ground outside my own home. Things were just getting weirder and weirder. Two big hands circled the tops of my arms, which had been what had pulled me out, and continued to grip me. I was facing away from…..my saviour? And was slightly afraid to turn around. Not like I could see properly anyway due to the dirt in my eyes. Strange how the dirt didn't irritate my eyes but was just an annoyance. Hmmm. _Oh well I think I'm dead anyway, so suck it up Sookie and turn around and see who's disturbing you _After the internal pep talk I slowly started to turn around. I gasped. I couldn't see properly but I could see enough to know that Eric Northman was the one who had disturbed me. I began to rub my eyes vigorously in order to clear the dirt so I could double check I wasn't imagining things.

"Eric?" I asked hesitantly. If I'm dead what is he doing here, did he die to, again?

"Sookie." Strangely enough Eric sounded slightly hesitant to.

"Right I think I'm dead Eric and you're here and I'm slightly confused why you're here. Although I'm not surprised you didn't get into Heaven given the whole vamp thing." I gestured at his form with my hand. My stomach tightened in complaint once again but I still ignored it, there were more important thing to sort out first. "But I mean what happened? Did you die again, properly this time?"

He regarded me with a strange look of incredulity, amusement and almost sadness. "No Sookie, I did not die "properly" as you put it. But you are correct about yourself, yes you are dead." As he said this I felt tears well up, although I though it was a possibility actually hearing it from someone else was not nice. He gave me a moment and continued "But only technically." I stared at him.

"Come again?" This was not going well.

"Sookie you are only technically dead……because you are now vampire."

**Click the button and let me know what your thinking......Should I continue or not???**


	3. Chapter 3

Thankyou so much for the reveiws they're so encouraging :) This next chapter is muuuuuuch longer than the first two because a lot more details needed to go into it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, every thing belongs to Charlaine Harris

_Right Sookie think, what actually happened? The bad vamp almost drained you. You managed to escape and get into the house. Then you called Eric for help. And then nothing…….Until now. So during the time I was out Eric obviously arrived…..was killed by the bad vamp and is pissed about it, so now we're in this sort of limbo and Eric is trying to wind you up to make himself feel better about being properly dead by telling you you're a vampire. _How simple, it should've occurred to me that was the situation immediately. I eyed Eric and noticed he was still in his Fangtasia clothes, tight black jeans and an even tighter black tank top. We may be dead but he still looked rather yummy. Eric just looked at me intently whilst I made my appraisal. "Haha Eric very funny. Look, I'm sorry you died because you were coming to help me but playing silly games with me, telling me I'm a vampire really isn't going to change anything so stop it okay?"

"Sookie I am not playing any games with you. I arrived at your home and you were the only one in the vicinity and you were almost dead, you only had a few ounces of blood left in you. You called me for help and the only way I could help you was by feeding you my blood and bringing you over. Now threr days have passed and you have risen vampire, my child." He focused on my face with a scary intensity waiting for my reaction.

"ERIC! I told you that's not funny. I am not a vampire. We are both dead! The bad vamp drained me and I died and unfortunately he killed you as well. Your pissed I get it. Hell if I lived a 1000 years and died trying to save some human girl I'd be pissed to but we are both dead and gone forever and you need to accept that." My voice had started to rise the further I got into my little tirade and I could feel the tears about to spill over. Ignoring me Eric strode over and gathered me in his arms, softly stroking my hair. I rested my face against his chest, feeling a slight ticked from his blonde curls there, taking comfort from him as the tears continued to role down my face.

"Shhh Sookie everything will be ok I promise but it is you who must accept what you now are. You are a vampire. You are my child. You shall walk under the moon for eternity." I sobbed harder against him; I just wanted to crawl into my own bed and go to sleep. _She is not taking this well, even worse than I thought she would. I must make her admit to what she now is or she could become a liability…. _I shrieked and sprang away from him, quickly forcing my shields ups Oh. My .God. I just read a vampires mind. I am soooo not supposed to be able to do that. Eric was regarding me with a look of surprise, my eyes dropped from his face to his chest and noticed blood dripping from a bloody patch just below his collar bone. "Eric you're bleeding!!! How did that happen?" He looked at me meditatively.

"Sookie you did that when you were crying. You laid your head upon my chest and cried and as you know vampire cry tears of blood." I gaped at him and slowly swiped my fingers across my face. My fingers were bloody. No. No. No. This was not happening. I turned on my heel and ran back to my house, through the back door and collapsed on top of the couch. I could hear Eric on the back porch. "Eric I rescind your invitation." I gasped two seconds later when he appeared infront of me. "You….Uh….But you……."

"Sookie the proprietor of this house is now a vampire and with that, a vampire does not need an invitation to come in and cannot be forced out through a rescinded invitation." Eric took my hands and squeezed them gently and said softly "You are a vampire now Sookie. I am truly sorry if that was not your wish but you were unable to make the decision and I was. I made the decision to save your life and one day you will thank me for it." He stared into my eyes, as if willing me to believe his words. Before I could answer I saw a look of pity flash across his face. And that was it. I knew he was speaking the truth. I yanked my hands free of his and start screaming hysterically like a thing possessed. I picked up the closest thing to hand, which turned out to be an ugly glass vase my grandmother had loved, and threw it at his head. Maddeningly he camly caught it and set it down on the floor. "Sookie calm d-"

"YOU _BASTARD_!!!" The whole table was next, I lifted it and flung it at him. It clipped his shoulder. Before I had time to rejoice the I'd actaully hit him I realized what I'd just done. That was not natural I should not be able to chuck tables around as if their pillows. This discovery just enraged me further "I DON'T WANT TO BE A VAMPIRE. HOW COULD YOU!!! I WANT TO BE DEAD….PROPERLY DEAD. I CANT. I WONT DO THIS!!!" With that I sprinted for the back door and just ran. I had no idea where I was going but I couldn't be near Eric after what he had done to me. I headed towards the woods that circled my house and just ran and ran, making the most of my new vampire speed.

I hadn't a clue how long I ran for but at one point I noticed that I was wearing a pair of jeans and an old sweater. No shoes though. Eric must have changed me because before I had only been wearing a pair of sleep shorts and t-shirt. My feet were covered in lacerations from the forest debris which littered the floor; I couldn't bring myself to care and carried on running. Suddenly I felt a jolt within me and jerked to a stop. My stomach protested more violently now in hunger or I suppose it was thirst now. The jolt became a tugging sensation; I felt it flood my whole body and had the urge to turn around and head back the way I had came. It was the most peculiar feeling I had ever had. I started to run forward again but the sensation grew stronger with each step I took. It grew so intense I found myself running back the way I had can despite the fact I had not consciously told my body to do so. I arrived at the clearing at my house and noticed Eric standing in the middle of the lawn. I continued towards him until I stood directly in front of him. Shit it was him who made me return. He must have called me to him through the Maker/Child bond thing. My stomach was not constantly clenching in thirst and was becoming very uncomfortable to bear. I scowled up at Eric.

"Sookie do not run from me again. You are a newborn and thus very dangerous to any humans you may happen upon. I myself do not care if you kill anyone but I fear you would be rather upset if you accidentally drained a human. We have a few hours before dawn and I'm sure you have some questions for me. Let us go back inside and discuss the situation. I know you have a painful thirst and I have brought blood with me to quench it." With that he turned and went back into the house. I followed him into the kitchen and watched him heat up four bottles of blood.

Almost as if reading my thoughts Eric said "You are a newborn and will require a lot of blood to sate your thirst for the first year but as you get older you will be need less blood and will learn better how to control the thirst." He plonked three bottles down beside me. Instantly the smell hit me. I yelped in surprise when I felt my bottom lip cut open. Eric started laughing. It took me a moment to work out what had happened. Then I remembered I was now the owner of a set of fangs. I gingerly stroked my tongue over my new fangs. They felt extremely sharp. I was about to tell Eric to stop laughing when I got another waft of that tantalising smell from the bottles. I picked the closest one up and downed it, not even caring about the taste. Although it didn't taste too bad, not anything like my blood used to taste if I ever cut myself and sucked on the cut. My stomach was still protesting so I grabbed the other bottle and began gulping it down. The protests in my stomach died down a little. I then started to wonder about the blood I was drinking "Eric, this blood, is it-" He cut me off quickly.

"Sookie no child of mine will drink that synthetic shit. All you need to know is that no humans were harmed in the process of getting that blood for you." I decided to take him at his word and left it at that.

Eric settled him in a chair opposite me "Why? Why did you turn me Eric? I know that I have never made any inclinations about wanting to become a vampire to anyone and that includes you."

"Sookie. I have only known you for such a short amount of time but it is obvious that you are a very rare type of person, and I don't just mean your telepathy. You are intrinsically good. A very hard trait to find in a human. Also you remind me of myself, you have a zest for life, despite everything you have had to endure. I could not let your life go to waste like that. And so I turned you. You may hate me for it now but eventually you will realize I have done the right thing." I just stared at him. I was on emotional overload. Fear. Sorrow. Confusion. Anger and excitement washed over me. Hang on a sec, excitement? I know I wasn't excited about any of this, so why was I feeling it. Even more confused I turned to Eric "Why am I feeling excited, because right now I really don't have anything to be happy about let alone excited?"

"My child you are feeling my feelings through the bond we now have. I think you were too distraught to notice it earlier, but from now on we will always share this connection, we will always be able to find one another and feel what the other is feeling." Surprisingly Eric didn't look unhappy about this. I on the other hand was not impressed.

"Well isn't that just dandy. So not only am I a vampire but I now come with un-detachable satnav. And you will always be able to tell how I'm feeling. Wonderful." I was being heavily sarcastic and Eric didn't seem to appreciate it.

"Sookie stop being ridiculous. You are alive and start you new life now. Embrace it."

"No Eric. I refuse to embrace being _dead. _Because that's what I am Eric. My heart doesn't beat and I don't need a thermometer to tell me my body temperature is way below 98.6°F" I quickly started on my third bottle of blood but managed to sip it down more slowly this time. Eric regarded me silently across the table.

"We must leave soon in order to make it back to my home before dawn."

"That's fine. _You_ can go back to _your_ home but_ I_ am already home and have no plans to leave any time soon." That told him. Or so I thought. With a sigh Eric got up from table.

"I have already told you. You cannot be left unattended in a place where you may come into contact with humans. And have you not considered that you will need a resting place for today and blood for when you awaken tomorrow?" I stubbornly refused to answer him, although his words were true I had not thought about where I would stay or where I would get blood from. "From your silence it is clear you had not considered these things. We will leave shortly." With that he left me sitting in the kitchen as he strode down the hall to my bedroom. I ran after him.

"Um hello this is my bedroom. Get out; you have no right to be in-"

"You are now my child Sookie and I have rights when it comes to every aspect of your life. And since you are being so stubborn I am packing some of your things to take with us to my house." He was rummaging through my draws and stuffing various items of clothing into a duffle bag I had never seen before.

"Eric I am not going to your house! I'll sleep in the ground again and I'll get some of that synthetic blood tomorrow. So you can-" I was cut off when Eric swept me up into his arms and briskly walked out of the house, locked the door and shoved me in the passenger seat of his Corvette. He was starting the car and driving away before I could blink. I wondered if being a vampire included being able to jump out of moving cars unscathed because I was thinking about testing that theory now but as I reached for the handle Eric's big hand encircled my wrist and he growled at me and to my even bigger surprise I growled right back at him. A gutteral animalistic noise. I was so startled by the noise that had just came from my own throat that I spent the rest of the journey in silence contemplating it. Eric never let go of my wrist.

Some innate instinct within me told me dawn was maybe an hour away just as we turned in to a long winding driveway surrounded by woods. The house at the end was surprising unremarkable. Just a two level white house. No mansion or water fountains or anything. From what I had gathered about Eric was that he was rich and liked luxurious things, so this house was the polar opposite to what I had been expecting. Eric must have noticed my staring as he said "This is just one of my many safe houses. My actual home is on the outskirts of Shreveport and would have taken too long to get to tonight. Come, dawn is approaching." He opened the door and headed upstairs. "I have two light tight rooms and it is up to you in which you desire to spend you day in." He indicated the two doors, which I opened and discovered both were basically the same, spacious rooms, decorated in neutral tones and big double beds. I chose the room to the right. "It will be sunrise soon so I will leave you now to give you some time alone." I nodded and took the duffle bag from him as he walked back down the hall closing the door behind him. If I were still human this would be the point I got a little scared because I was standing in the pitch black but now I could see everything with perfect accuracy. I plopped down on to the bed and rummaged through the bag looking through it for some pyjamas. I found a big t-shirt and slipped it on. I could hear Eric, wherever he was, tapping on a keyboard. He once said because of his age he could stay awake longer than younger vampires, like me, I wonder what he did whilst waiting for death to take him? What an awful thought, but then that's what I was waiting for now wasn't it? To die for the day. I hope it didn't hurt. I began to cry again. There was so much I didn't know about my new state. I got out of bed and opened the door, carefully listening to the tapping and making my way towards the noise. Eric was in a study at the opposite end of the hall. I stood outside hesitating as to whether I really wanted to see him or not, when the door swung open and Eric stood there filling the doorway

"Is there anything in particular you want Sookie or are you just standing there until sunrise?" For some reason this just made me cry harder. Eric pulled me too him once again, letting me bloody him again to, and just held me until I calmed down enough to speak to him.

"I….Eric I don't….It's just everything…." The tears started afresh and Eric swept me up bridal style and headed to the opposite end of the hall and opened the door there. A massive king size bed dominated the room, which Eric sat down on and cradled me to him like a baby.

"Sookie shhh little one it will be ok, you can stay with me and I will hold you until you rest for the day."

I nodded "Thankyou Eric." I was starting to feel drowsy now and was grateful when Eric laid down on his side and pulled me close so I could snuggle up close to him. He started to hum softly. I concentrated so entirely on the sweet lullaby he was humming that I didn't even notice myself being taken by death for the day.

**Soooo? Was it too much? I like to know what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So heres what Eric thinks about all this ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to Charlaine Harris**

**Thankyou all so much for the reviews.....keep them coming please :) *mwha* **

**Sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes**

EPOV

I was in the middle of doing some online shopping when Ginger knocked on the door and informed me Sookie Stackhouse was on the phone. I took it and greeted her "Sookie my little telepath, you asked for me?"

"Errrrrrrrricccccc. It's not good…..bad vampire at my house. He took….too much. Help please. Think I'm-" Then there was silence from her end.

"Sookie, what's wrong? Sookie? SOOKIE?" Still no answer. I called for Pam as I yanked on my leather Jacket.

"You bellowed Master?"

"Something is wrong with Sookie. She called but was very vague and asked me for help and then nothing. I'm going to her house to investigate; hopefully I will not be too long."

"Well, well we've only known her for a few weeks and already she's proving to be a very……entertaining distraction. Have fun master." As I walked past Pam I saw her grinning and I smiled to myself as I walked out of the back door. She was right; Sookie had been a welcome distraction in what had become a rather tedious last decade or so. I considered taking my car but thought it would take too long. I was anxious to see Sookie; her phone call was disturbing to say the least. I launched myself into the night sky and made it to Bon Temps in less than forty-minutes. Possibly a personal best.

I landed silently on Sookie's front lawn and remained motionless for a few seconds, listening for any activity, or threats. I heard nothing. I made my way to her front porch and smelled immediately another vampire had been here, very recently. I concentrated on the scent to try and determine if I knew whom it belonged to but came up blank. And what was even more disconcerting was that Sookie's front door was wide open. I stilled once more and carefully used all of my senses to try and sense if the stranger was still present. Nothing. All I got was a very very faint echo of a heartbeat. Shit, Sookie's heartbeat. I sped through her front door and to her. See and who said voyeurism doesn't pay off. If I hadn't had that strange moment of curiosity and followed Sookie home and watched her while she slept and heard her utter the words which, shockingly and surprisingly, allowed me into her home while she dreamt, I would not be able to help her as I could now.

I pulled myself from my moment of smugness to evaluate Sookie's prone form slumped on the ground. She had a nasty wound on her neck, which still had a little blood trickling from it and she was incredibly pale. Her heartbeat was so faint if I didn't have vampire senses I would have thought she was already dead. I could smell she only had the smallest amount of blood left in her. If I didn't do something soon she would die. Well my choices were limited because the amount of my blood she'd need to survive would induce turning her and if I don't give her any she would die. Decisions…..decisions. I like her well enough but to have her attached to me for eternity? However there was something about her that I couldn't put my finger on, she surprised and entertained me, such a rare thing nowadays. Perhaps it was her innocence and purity that allured me so. I suppose it helped that she was so aesthetically pleasing. I couldn't create an ugly child. That would not be acceptable to be tied to an unattractive person for eternity. Sookie bested even Pam on looks. And Pam was a beauty. I wonder how Pam would take to having a sister; no doubt she would try seduce and corrupt her. I felt myself stirring at the idea of Sookie and Pam. What a spectacular sight that would be.

Pam was getting a sister. Thinking along those lines a single thought popped into my head. Sookie was a virgin. If I didn't do anything about that now she would remain so for eternity. Hmmm…..now this was a true dilemma. She would no doubt be pissed when she discovered that I'd taken her virginity but in the long run she'd realize I'd saved her a lot of pain and annoyance.

Sookie was fading fast. I dialled Pam "We have a situation here and I require your presence Pam. I don't have time to explain now just get here quickly." I put the phone down and voted yes I would take Sookie's virginity. She only wore a large t-shirt; she must have been getting ready to go bed. I wondered what had happened to her, as my hand circled her right thigh and crept upwards. My hand deftly slid under her panties and I gently stroked her folds. I slowly pushed my index finger into her and slid further inside her until I felt a small barrier, _sorry Sookie but this has got to go_, I thought as I pushed through. She didn't even stir. I felt slightly guilty about the undignified way she had just lost her virginity but I knew it was best for her in the long run. I removed my hand and sniffed my now bloody finger. My fangs descended at the smell. Virgin blood was incredible. I took a moment to make the most of the smell before I sucked my finger clean and savoured the taste. The blood of a taken virginity was delicious but the taste of Sookie's was ambrosial. I sighed wishing this could have happened in better circumstances. At least I have the comfort of knowing that I was the one who took her virginity and not that fool pansy Compton.

I could feel Pam getting closer. I sunk to the floor next to Sookie and gathered her into my lap. Well if I was going to do it I may as well do it properly. I gently pushed her hair to the side and sunk my fangs into the unmarked side of her neck, I drunk the last of what Sookie had to offer, which admittedly was not a lot, barely a few gulps but it was better than nothing, particularly considering how delicious she tasted. I tipped her head back as I tore into my own wrist and held it to help lips. She did not respond to my blood pouring down her throat so I had to gently massage her throat to stimulate her to swallow. I had to reopen my wrist twice more before I was happy she had had enough for a successful transition. I cradle her limp form to my chest as I just sat and felt my blood rushing through her. Racing through her system, irrevocably changing her body preparing it for her new life. I felt oddly content and excited at the prospect of having a new child. It had been two hundred years since I had made Pam and I missed the fun and excitement a new born always brings. Pam had been a terror in the best possible way, starting from when she had risen. I smiled as I recalled the way she had savaged me in her lust and excitement the moment she had risen. Part of me was hoping Sookie would have the same reaction.

"What the fuck is going on Eric? What's happened to her?" Pam's voice roused me from my musings.

"Come in Pam." She raced through the door but stiffened when she got to me and Sookie.

"You have given her your blood. Enough to turn her, I was not aware that you wanted to create a new child?" her tone was questioning, with the tiniest hint of jealousy. Well Pam would have to deal with it.

"This was not planned Pam. I arrived to find Sookie unconscious and dying. I can only assume a vampire attacked her and almost drained her. I did not recognise the sent, do you?" Pam stepped back outside for a second and I could here her exaggeratedly inhale. She returned and shook her head. Hmmm how strange, I'll have to look into this further.

"I understand the circumstances in which you found her but why turn her, tie us to her for eternity? She is desirable, yes. But you b-"

"That is enough Pamela! You forget who the master here is" Her eyes immediately dropped to the floor. "If I choose to create another child, who and the reason behind it is none of your concern." I stared at her and sighed internally, she was a good child but she did like to push the boundaries between us sometimes. But then I suppose that was part of the reason I turned her, because of her tenacity and spirit. I hoped Sookie did not lose any of her spirit on awakening.

"Yes master." Pam remained in a submissive posture and I softened towards her slightly.

"Come, we need to prepare a hole to put Sookie in. I will stay here with her" She nodded. "I would prefer to take her to my own home but we haven't the time now and I'm confident we are out of the way enough here, to be safe." I stood and walked towards the back door. I considered where I would bury her. Deep in the woods would be best but the scent of vampire, particularly her scent, would stand out like a sore thumb amongst the scents of the woods, which could be dangerous if any Weres or shifters happen upon us during the day. Thinking along that track I decided closer to her house was better as our scents would be less discernable, when mixed up with the multiple scents in and around her house. With the site selected I sent Pam on a mission to find a shovel. She returned with two. I gently set Sookie down on the ground and told Pam to start digging a hole about three feet away from the one I was digging for Sookie. "You should probably change her clothes. I would suggest putting her in naked but you know how modest she can be."

"That is a very good point Pam, I'm finished now so I will go and change her." I scooped Sookie up once again and went to her bedroom. I put her on the bed and started to rifle through her closet and draws, searching for something that looked well worn. I wanted her to be comfortable when she woke. Aha. Perfect, a pair of soft cotton shorts and a matching t-shirt. I turned back to Sookie and looked down at her. She looked so peaceful, angelic almost. I slowly pulled the hem of her oversized t-shirt up and over her head. I almost gasped at the sight of her almost naked form. Her breast were large, her nipples rosy pink. They were truly magnificent. My gaze travelled across her minute waist and full, luscious hips. Her panties were low enough that I could just see the beginning of her blonde curls there. I sighed in pure pleasure and felt an intense urge to take her now, to lick and bite and suckle her glorious breasts, to complete the taking of her virginity. But I fought it back and quickly dressed her again. I admit I had always admired her beauty but now after seeing her naked I can truly appreciate it, clothes just didn't do Sookie justice, she should definitely consider becoming a naturist. I laughed at that thought. Of Sookie parading around naked in front everyone, modest and innocent little Sookie. She would no doubt be horrified at the thought.

I picked her up again and made my way back outside. Pam came over and looked down at Sookie "I suppose it may be entertaining to keep her around, if she is half as amusing as she is now. How do you think she will react when she rises?" At least now she seemed more taken with the idea of Sookie being a vampire.

"I am unsure Pam but I have no doubt she will surprise us all." I slowly lowered Sookie into her hole and arranged her at what I thought looked a comfortable angle "Sleep well Sookie." And began to fill in the hole again until it was filled completely. I made sure the surface looked as natural as it could do.

"I require you to oversee things in my absence, which I know you are more than capable of anyway my child. And as I will be resting for 3 days I feel it better to have a large meal now to sustain me during that time. We have time for a little fun before I must return here." I said this with a smile on my face, I thought it only fair to have some quality time with Pam before Sookie rose; after all I wouldn't want her to harbour any jealousy towards her new sister. And really, it had been months since Pam and I had gone on a real hunt. Pam's face lit up like a child who had been given large amounts of candy.

She actually licked her lips "What are we waiting for then….lets go." And with that she streaked past me going towards the main road. I laughed and chased after her.

We both returned to Sookie's home completely sated and pleased with ourselves. It had been a good night, some very tasty morsels were out and about tonight, well they were anyway. "Right Pam you can tuck me in then you had better be off home to ensure you make it back to Shreveport in time." With that I jumped in my hole, settled down as best I could, and waited as Pam started to fill my hole in. I could hear her above me and just before she left I heard her utter "See you in 3 night's Master, sleep well." And then she was gone. Dawn was perhaps an hour away, Pam would be fine. I willed myself into down time. If I were not a 1000 year old vampire I would described myself as almost giddy at the prospect of Sookie's new rising, but as I was so I settled for being curiously excited. Whatever happened I just knew that life would not be boring once Sookie had risen.

**What do you think? 1st time writing from Eric's perspective......Let me know if you think it worked or not :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I know this is just going over old ground but I felt it need to be told from Eric's perspective to help build the story. **

**Thankyou for all the reveiws they are sooo appreciated its untrue :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Charlaine Harris**

I awoke on the third night and quickly dug my way out. I stilled and listened carefully, listening for any movement below the ground. Nothing. She must still be unconscious. Whilst waiting I rung Pam and arranged for her to drop my car off and to get some donor blood for Sookie. One hour later Pam promptly arrived in my Corvette. She had thoughtfully put the blood into some bottles, which I stowed in Sookie's kitchen "As much as I would love to stay and witness Sookie's rising Master I have business to attend to, so I shall leave you to it. Enjoy your evening."

"I will call you tomorrow Pam when Sookie is more.......adjusted." With that Pam took off running. I stood silently, probing the newly developed master/child bond me and Sookie now shared. That to was silent. I sighed hoping she would awaken soon.

Two hours passed and still nothing. I impatiently started pacing up and down above where I'd buried Sookie. She was taking an inordinate amount of time. What if the conversion was unsuccessful? What if she ended up like Bubba? I shuddered at the thought. No, I told myself she would be fine, I gave her more than enough blood. I suddenly jolted to a stop as a wave of panic rolled over me. I smiled, Sookie was awake. Panic was soon followed by confusion. I waited a few more minutes. Right I had had enough. I positioned myself above where I had buried her and reached down into the earth until I hit her body. I grabbed her by the tops of her arms and yanked her upwards. I held her facing away from me, as she trembled slightly and her erratic emotions filled the bond. She slowly started to turn and I heard her gasp as she took in who I was. She started frantically rubbing her eyes as if not believing it was me who was really in front of her.

"Eric?" she asked uncertainly as confusion overwhelmed the bond again. So she didn't seem to realize what had occurred yet. Hmmmm.

"Sookie." I was unsure of how exactly to phrase what I need to tell her. She started to speak again.

"Right I think I'm dead Eric and you're here and I'm slightly confused why you're here. Although I'm not surprised you didn't get into Heaven given the whole vamp thing." That almost made me smile. "But I mean what happened? Did you die again, properly this time?" I didn't know whether to laugh or to feel saddened by the fact she still hadn't worked out the fact she was now a vampire. Well the sooner I enlightened her the better.

I looked at her steadily "No Sookie, I did not die "properly" as you put it. But you are correct about yourself, yes you are dead."I paused as I felt an intense wave of sadness go through her "But only technically."

"Come again." She asked me disbelievingly. This was not going well.

"Sookie you are only technically dead……because you are now vampire." Shock and denial rocked the bond as she just stood there silently regarding me. The smallest hint of lust was discernable for a split second. I was rather shocked myself at that and had to hold back a grin. This was not the right time; there would be time for such matters later.

"Haha Eric very funny. Look, I'm sorry you died because you were coming to help me but playing silly games with me, telling me I'm a vampire really isn't going to change anything so stop it okay?" Denial was quickly taking over.

"Sookie I am not playing any games with you. I arrived at your home and you were the only one in the vicinity and you were almost dead, you only had a few ounces of blood left in you. You called me for help and the only way I could help you was by feeding you my blood and bringing you over. Now three days have passed and you have risen vampire, my child." I was trying to be reassuring but Sookie didn't seem to be thinking very rationally right now. I regarded her closely waiting to see recognition dawn. It didn't happen.

"ERIC! I told you that's not funny. I am not a vampire. We are both dead! The bad vamp drained me and I died and unfortunately he killed you as well. Your pissed I get it. Hell if I lived a 1000 years and died trying to save some human girl I'd be pissed to but we are both dead and gone forever and you need to accept that." She was starting to become hysterical and that is one thing I could not deal with. I took her in my arms and tried to soothe her, gently stroking her hair and telling her.

"Shhh Sookie everything will be ok I promise but it is you who must accept what you now are. You are a vampire. You are my child. You shall walk under the moon for eternity." She started to cry more. Fuck. I started to worry that if she didn't accept that she was now a vampire she might do something stupid or reckless. Sookie suddenly shrieked and jumped away from me as terror raced through her. Okay that was peculiar. I didn't have time to analysis that any longer as she gasped as she looked at my chest.

"Eric you're bleeding!!! How did that happen?"

"Sookie you did that when you were crying. You laid your head upon my chest and cried and as you know vampire cry tears of blood." She stared at me open mouthed as she dabbed at her cheek. Realising the truth of my words she whirled and ran into her house, attempting to keep me out by rescinding my invitation. I chuckled at that.

Over the next three hours we fought, she cried and raged but she eventually accepted what she now was. I must say I was relieved when she finally did.

She continued to fight me over staying with me so I simply packed a bag for her, picked her up, placed her in the car and drove away. Sookie was quiet and I knew that she was mulling something over, as I thought this I saw her hand move towards the door handle in my peripheral vision. Oh that was so not happening. In a flash I had a hold of her wrist and let out a low warning growl. She instinctively growled back at me and she must have surprised herself because the look of shock and awe on her face was priceless. I wish I had a camera at that moment. She spent the rest of the ride in a meditate silence.

We pulled up to my house and I felt her curiosity and explained that the house we were at was not my main home. I could feel that dawn was not far away and showed her to the guest rooms and left her alone. Her emotions were a tangled mess. I made my way to my study to check my emails and to start the process of registering Sookie as my new child. I sat for a moment pondering on thoughts of my new child. I knew I would have my work cut out with Sookie, far more than I had with Pam. I would have to keep a tight rein on her to keep her safe and to help guide her through these next few curial months. I hope she adapts quickly and then the fun could start. I thought fondly of taking her on her first hunt, making her first kill. I knew she would do me proud......well eventually she would once she learnt to forget about her pesky human emotions. Right on cue an intense feeling of despair and grief washed over me. I quickly pulled the door open and found Sookie on the other side. She was bloody from crying and looked rather fetching in an oversized t-shirt that fell just below her groin. Focus Northman, not time for that......yet.

"Is there anything in particular you want Sookie or are you just standing there until sunrise?" She began to sob even more. How wonderful more tears.

"I….Eric I don't….It's just everything…." I soften towards her and picked her up and took her to my chamber as I realized she need comforting and closeness right now more than anything. I sat us on my bed and cradled her to me, like you would a human baby and gently shushed her.

"Sookie shhh little one it will be ok, you can stay with me and I will hold you until you rest for the day." She thanked me as she gradually began to succumb to the pull of dawn; I quietly hummed an ancient lullaby that my mother had sung to me over a thousand years ago. I gently placed her on the bed and pulled the covers up over her. She looked so serene in her sleep, so beautiful. I placed a kiss upon her brow and began to undress; I stripped down until I stood in all my glory and wondered what Sookie would make of me. I was almost certain she had never seen a male naked before. I found myself half hoping that I would be the first man she did see naked. And then I would see her naked once again. And then we could get to know each other's body's much more intimately. And then.........Sookie would learn about the circumstances in which she lost her virginity. She was going to find out sooner or later and I saw no point in lying to her, I would just have to ensure when she found out there was nothing of value about that she could throw at me.

I lie down next to Sookie and spoon her. Her soft body fits mine perfectly and I know that one way or another I will know every inch of her glorious body. Whether she wants it or not, it will happen. Most probably just after she's fed or during a fight. Her instincts to fuck something will take over and..........._voila _I will be a very happy vampire. You just have to love newborns.

**You know what to do people :P **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for taking so much time to update but my laptops buggered up :( I'm not sure if this chapter is any good coz I'v literaly just written it and it's like 2am here so I am rather tired but I didnt wanna leave you wonderful readers waiting any longer so I'm just gonna post it and see what you make of it....any mistakes and what not are all my own :)**

**You people who reveiw are actualy amazing........You give me so much encouragement to keep writing it's unbelievable so thankyou *Big hugs***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to Charlaine Harris.**

I came to all of a sudden. All of my senses crashing over me. Where am I, this isn't my bed? I was hungry, ravenous in fact. A tantalising smell drifted across me, and my fangs ran down. Shit. Yesterdays events came back to me. I was a vampire. A fucking vampire, and it wasn't even my choice. Right first things first. I needed to get home, I had a lot of things to sort out thanks to my new.....state. My stomach was complaining so I went to investigate where the smell had come from. I followed the delicious scent to a small table which held three pint glasses full of warm blood. Ewww. But it smelt so tasty. No Sookie, this is blood. From a just gross to even contemplate it. Unfortunately my vampire instincts and the yearning to feed were winning over my remaining human instincts. I downed all three pints and made a bit of a mess of myself but the hunger pangs had died down. I looked like someone had chucked buckets of blood over me. Hmmm now that.... I stopped that thought right there. That's a sick idea but why did I find it so appealing? Whilst mulling over how perverted Id become in less than 24 hours I spied a note on the table, now spattered with blood. I had to force myself not to lick the piece of paper. Actually where was Eric?

Sookie, I trust you have consumed the blood I prepared and left for you and are feeling calmer tonight. I had some business to attend to but I assure you I have not gone far and will be able to feel you should anything untoward happen. We have many things to discuss. I shall return shortly. I ask that you remain in the house please. Eric.

So Eric was not in situ. How handy, I can run home and try and take care of some of my own business and ring Eric and explain when I get there. Honestly did Eric really think I was just going to stay here like a good little girl? I don't think so. I had a lightening quick shower and made my way to the bedroom I'd abandoned last night. I dressed and was out of the door and running in seconds. I got to the bottom of the road and paused. After a moments indecision I turned right and started off down the side of the road. I was amazed at the pace I could keep and not feel tired at all, at this rate I should be home in less the an hour. Home. I pushed myself even faster. I just wanted and needed to be in familiar surroundings right now.

Before I knew it I was breezing up Hummingbird Lane and even more eager to get home. I jerked to a stop. Home was good but how safe was it, after all its the place where I was attacked. I stilled and tried to use my new acute sense to scope out the area. I sensed everything. Chirping crickets. The wind rustling through trees. Cars driving by. Everything overwhelmed me and I couldn't pick out whether or not anything sounded like a threat. I huffed in frustration and just continued forward. I passed the open ground between the parking area and my house. I was just about to climb the porch steps when I heard someone behind me.

"Excuse me, what is your business here?" I slowly turned to see a medium built man with dark hair and eyes staring at me. He needed a serious haircut. Bill had returned. I couldnt help but feel irritated by his intrusion.

"This is my house and my land, which you are now trespassing on. I think you should tell me what your business is here or just fuck off before I shoot you." He looked slightly taken aback by my hostile response. I mean we weren't exactly bosom buddies before all this but we were amiable enough to one another.

"Sookie? Sookie I don't know whats wrong but there's no need to be like this, why don't we talk about it." I was not in the mood for his shit. I could feel my rage slowly creeping up. This dick was ruing my homecoming. I ignored him and carried on into my house. I felt him enter behind me. Right. That was it. I made my way through the kitchen and grabbed my shotgun from the cupboard I stored it in. Hmmm shitface was still following me but was being very quiet. I considered just turning around and shooting him but then I'd be the one who'd have to clean up all the mess. Backyard it was then. I unlocked the backdoor and went outside, obviously darling Bill followed me.

"You are a-" Oh so he'd worked it out then, it took him long enough. He didn't finished verbalizing his realisation because I shot him. Straight in the stomach. I didn't think it would kill him however watching him suffer was most satisfying, let the stupid fucker suffer like I did. I knew I was being irrational and unnecessarily cruel but at that moment I didn't care, I was venting some of my rage about my situation and it just so happened Bill was taking the brunt of it. Oh well, life's a bitch.

"Why on earth did you do that Sookie?" Urgh so Bill was recovering.

"I warned you Bill. You knew the consequences of not leaving. Now leave."

" I don't think I should leave you when your in this state....." That just done it. I launched myself bodily onto him and landed on top of him, all the while growling like a wild animal. I was punching, kicking and scratching anywhere I could reach, while Bill was trying to restrain me. He was having a job, Bill may have been older than me but I was in the midst of a feral rage that did not want to be contained. His arms were busy trying to pin me leaving his face open, I reared back and headbutted him with as much force as I could muster, which was a lot. I heard the most satisfying sound of his nose shattering. His blood spattered me and that just fueled my desire for destruction. A tingling sensation swept through me and distracted me for a split second. Bill, the bastard, took that second to get the gun and whack me upside the head with it. He hit me with such force that fell off of him sideways and was in strange state between oblivion and total lucidness. Just then I felt a wave of anger washed over my so strongly that my only desire was to get up and mutilate Bill. Unfortunately I couldn't move. I could feel blood slowly making a trail down the side of my face and I could also feel the wound slowly repairing itself, which was one of the strangest feelings Iv ever experienced, but I couldn't move an inch.

So there I am completely incapacited, laying on the ground and waiting to see just how pissed Bill was when I heard a growl emenating from the darkness. The tingling feeling was getting stronger by the second. Oooooh. Then it clicked. The weird feeling was Eric.

EPOV

Why couldn't she just do as I said and stay put? But no, Sookie had to fucking run off somewhere and the next thing I know all I can feel from her is a moment of smugness and berserk anger. What the fuck was she doing?

I didn't take me long to work out she'd gone home and I flew faster as I felt her rage grow more wild. I touched down on the edge of her woods and was flooded with a blinding pain. I heard a noise coming from the back of the house and rushed through the woods to around the back of her house. An animalistic growl tore from my chest at the scene before me. Compton was sitting on the ground looking shocked and was recovering from a severe beating by the looks of his face and Sookie was laying a few feet away from him. She had a nasty wound on the side of her head and appeared to be unconscious. What had he done to her?

"COMPTON YOU PIECE OF DOG SHIT WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SOOKIE, _MY _CHILD, HOW FUCKING DARE YOU TOUCH HER!!!" I got swept up in a tidal wave of rage but I tried to control it, in order to check on my child. I walked pass Compton and made sure to forcefully kick him in the spine. I smiled when he groaned. I crouched down and began to assess Sookie. Apart from the head wound I couldn't find any other damage on her. But the wound was taking its time to heal and it worried me slightly. I began to lick her face clean and noticed some of the blood was not her own. I'd question her later. Sookie regained full conciseness and instantly sprung in Comptons direction. I snagged her around the waist and held her firm.

"ERIC! Let me go, I'm gonna kill that fucker. Bashing a lady over the head with a gun! I'm gona rip his fucking head off!!!" Awww so my child was experiencing the joys of a newborn's rage. I laughed when I thought about it because Compton had probably only said hello to her and then she turned on him. Yes, it certainly didnt take a lot to set a newborn off.

"Compton leave now! You will account for your actions tonight and I will deal with you however right now you are only exacerbating matters." He obviously had a modicum of sense because he was up and gone in seconds. One down.

"Sookie if I release you are you calm enough to control your impulses to give chase?" I hoped she was because otherwise we were in for a long night. She nodded. I slowly loosened my grip on her. She didn't run after the fool. Luckily.

"What happend here then? And I want the truth." She explained to me about Bill showing up and demanding to know why she was here and then how he realised she was now vampire. She went on to see how he 'irritated the fuck out of her' so she shot him and then proceeded to beat the shit out of him.

"So that explains the other blood on your face."

"Ya I kind of headbutted Bill and his nose sort of exploded and blood got everywhere....." Sookie seemed a lot calmer now the rage had cleared. I couldn't believe she headbutted someone, this delicate little southern belle. I couldnt help the burst of laughter that escaped through my lips.

"What? Whats so funny? Because really I dont find the idea of headbutting Bill amusing!" I could feel her anger rising again.

"Oh but it is Sookie, the whole idea of you beating that maggot up is one of the funniest things Iv ever heard of. What a shame we couldn't have got it on camera." I was still laughing as she reached for a flower pot and threw it at me. I caught it with ease and set it down gently. I looked at Sookie steadily.

"I wouldnt if I were you. You may have got the bbetter of Compton but you will never best me Sookie so don't even try it." Her anger went up a notch and I knew she wanted to attack me. As if in slow motion I saw her gather herself to spring at me. She got halfway before I grabbed her by the throat and had her pinned to the floor. Fangs extended she snarled up at me, personally I thought the fangs were very becoming on her and she looked rather adorable. _Concentrate Eric, looking cute will not keep her alive_. She stilled and I smiled at her.

"Sookie you have so much to learn and the learning curve starts tonight. Rule number one, never disobey your maker. You broke that rule Sookie and guess what?" She stared up at me in stony silence. "If you break the rules you will be punished!"

**So Sookie's first encounter with Bill went well didnt' it :P You know what to do :)**


	7. Chapter 7

EPOV

I gathered up Sookie to me and took us back to the house. The expression on her face was priceless. We landed and immediately she sprinted indoors. I sighed. So it was going to be like this was it? I made my way into the house and ascertained she was up in the room she had picked last night. "Soooooookiiiiiiiiiiie, come back down here we have things to talk about." Nothing happened, she didn't make a sound. I tried again. Nothing. Well this was going to get old in a hurry. I made my way upstairs and stood in the doorway of her room. She was curled up in a ball on the bed, she was feeling distressed to say the least, with maybe an undercurrent of anger. Hmmm this could be interesting. I perched on the end of the bed "My child, Sookie, there are certain things we must talk of. I do not take kindly to being ignored." That earned me a low growl.

"Tut tut manners darling." A flare of anger shot through the bond. She slowly uncurled to sit up and glare at me. I noticed the bloody tear tracks decorating her face, I felt a twinge of something I couldn't identify go through me. Sookie obviously could, for in the next instant she had jumped on me tumbling us both off of the bed.

"Do NOT fucking pity me Eric!!! I am what I am because of YOU. I attacked an innocent person tonight because of YOU. My life is over, I'll never have babies or sunbathe again.....guess why BECAUSE OF YOU.....YOU STINKING ASSHOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Unadulterated rage bombarded me and it took a lot of control for me not to get lost in it the way she was. Sookie was attempting to do a Compton on me but fortunately I was much more adept than that sap and managed to parry and block all of her blows. Unfortunately her lack of landing any blows seemed to incense her further. I jumped up and sent her flying across the room into a closet but she quickly righted herself and renewed her attack. She started throwing things at me again. A vase. A lamp. The bedside cabinet. She even yanked the big antique mirror off of the wall and sent it flying at me. I sidestepped it and watched it shatter into thousands of minuscule pieces.

"Now correct me if I'm wrong Sookie but I do believe if you break a mirror you incur seven years bad luck. Something you could have done without I think." She pounced again and this time I let her take me down. We landed with her straddling me trying to find a break in my defense. I stared up at her and thought I had never seen anything so primal and sexual. Her fangs were fully down, her hair completely wild and her eyes were so full of fire they were practically shooting sparks at me, she was also emanating a low growl from her chest, which I don't think she was aware of. It was an extreme turn on for me. My concentration slipped for a split second but that was all it took. She managed to land a punch directly to my nose and I felt the blood begin to slowly drip from my nose. She had her moment of smugness before I had my moment of complete rage. I had her pinned beneath me in a blink of an eye, growling fiercely down at her. I saw a look of terror pass through her features before she quickly composed herself. Good girl. Well she was until she began to growl back, I was shocked, did this girl not know she was not supposed to challenge her maker? In any capacity? Well she obviously didnt and I would have to teach her. I calmly grasped her throat and began squeezing until she could not make any more noise. She struggled violently beneath me. I knew I was causing her some discomfort and minor pain but she needed to learn, it was for her own good. I grimly continued to carry on choking her for another five minutes until she finally dropped her eyes and stopped thrashing around. I immediately let go of her throat. She immediately reared back and headbutted me. The fucking audacity of it!

SPOV

How dare he think he can treat me like this. I don't think so, he may be used to people dancing to his tune but that was not happening with me. Although looking at his face perhaps the headbutt had pushed him a bit far. He was looking rather angry, in fact I think he was more than angry. I began to wriggle under him trying to find some kind of leeway so I could escape him but there was none, his weight was baring down on me very effectively keeping me under him. "Eric, um, maybe I-" He cut me off with his mouth. His firm, talented lips soon had mine following his in an erotic pattern. He started to move against me and I could feel his firm length again my stomach. I groaned into his mouth and began thrusting my hips against him. I was getting washed away in a torrent of instincts, mainly the instinct to mate. Eric's mouth traveled down my neck, roughly scraping his fangs down my throat and sucking on the small amount of blood that surfaced "Uh Eric! Oh my God that feels good....more, please more!" The feel of him sucking even such a small amount of blood from me was so intense and sensual that I couldn't help but grind against him even harder. He shifted slightly above me and attacked my mouth once again. His shift changed our alignment, so his rigid length was now hitting my centre with each thrust. I wanted him in me so badly!

"Oh Sookie.....I'm going to take you and fuck you so hard." His words turned me on even more. Until I had a second of clarity and considered them more carefully. Eric wanted to fuck me.....hmmm that sounded good.....but wait I was a virgin. I couldn't loose my virginity to a vampire, that's just......wrong. Realisation whacked me upside the head, I was a vampire......a virgin vampire. OH MY GOD. I disconnected my mouth from his and began to push his shoulders. Eric responded by thrusting even harder and his hands wandered down to my breasts, roughly cupping and squeezing them. Ohhhh that felt amazing. Maybe it would be okay to- NO Sookie it's not gonna happen, it cant. Well not like this anyway. I steeled my resolve even as my instincts were screaming at me to shut up and just let Eric carry on.

"Eric stop.....I dont want this....STOP!!!" For a moment I thought he wouldnt stop and I began to panic. He must have felt it throught the bond because with a quiet sigh he quickly lifted himself off of me and sat with his back against the bed. He stared at me inquiringly.

"Well that was.....interesting. But why did you not wish to continue? Trust me things would have only got better." He said that with a lust filled gaze and it took all of my self restraint not to jump on him again. I looked away from him as I sat myself up.

"I wanted to stop because.....well just because." I was uncertain about whether I wanted to have this discussion with Eric or not. I figured being evasive was the best way to go.

"Now, now Sookie there must be a reason why. You wanted to continue, I could feel that you wanted me." He smirked at me.

"Eric I just didnt want to carry on okay? And its really none of your business anyway."

"That my darling is where you are wrong. You are my child, everything is my business with regards to you. Now tell me what made you want to stop?"

"No." I decided I wasn't going to talk to him about it, whether he liked it or not my personal issues were none of his business.

"No? You are not allowed to tell me no Sookie. I am your maker you should always tell what I wish to know. You do also realise I could force you to tell me?" I glared at him.

"You could but that would make you an even bigger ass than I already think you are." Ha suck on that Mr. High and Mighty. Eric stared at me for a moment before gracefully getting to his feet and looming over me. I could feel his annoyance biting through the bond.

"Pam dropped a few items of clothing off, they are in the closet. Select one and get ready, we will be going to Fangtasia tonight where you shall receive you punishment for twice disobeying me." With that he stalked out of the room presumably to get ready himself. I threw myself onto the wrecked bed. Oh shit. I really didn't want to go out in public yet and I'd rather he punish me here. I wonder what he had in mind? It then occurred to me that I could know exactly what he had planned but the idea of reading his mind again terrified me. I Trent even think what he would do if he found out that I could read his mind. I shuddered, thanking God that with my new state my control over my telepathy had increased ten fold. I had been keeping my shields up effortlessly. A tiny voice in the back of my mind was telling me the chances of me keeping my little secret a secret for long weren't very high. I sighed and began to get ready.

EPOV

I was extremely irritated that Sookie refused to tell me why she didn't want us to have sex. And we would have, just like I predicted she got lost in her instincts and was on the verge of giving in to her most primal instinct.....when she just stopped. It took every bit of self control I possessed to pull away from her, she was just so damn sexy! She had turned me on even more when she had headbutted me, the violence of the action had spurred me on to initiate a kiss. It was an explosive kiss but I could tell she lacked experience, something I hoped to change very soon. I had to go to Fangtasia tonight and put in an appearance, so Sookie was coming with me as she had proven she cant be trusted to do as she's told. I pulled on a pair of skin tight black jeans and a tight black wife beater. I looked at myself in the mirror very pleased with what I saw. I knew I was dripping in sex appeal, Sookie wouldn't be able to resist me for long. Thinking of my child I considered her punishment. She had disobeyed me, attacked me and cockblocked me. Hmmm, yes I had it. So simple but it would be oh so effective.

"Sookie come here. We're leaving momentarily." She appeared outside my door thirty seconds later. Oooh Pam had chosen well. Sookie was wearing a blood red silk corset dress that hugged and pushed up her magnificent breasts and flared out a little at her hips to settle a couple of inches below her ass, coupled with a pair of studded black 4 inch heels. She looked delectable. Some of my lust must have seeped into the bond because she gave me a 'don't you dare' look, I simply grinned back at her.

"I would like you to feed again before we leave." Without waiting for an answer I took her hand and led her downstairs and into a very minimalist kitchen. I directed her to take a bottle out of the fridge and how long to put it in the microwave, after all she needed to learn how to do these things herself, I was her maker not her nursemaid. I allowed her the one bottle only although I could tell she could have easily drunk more but that was part of her punishment.

"Eric, I don't want to go out tonight, I don't want to see anyone, cant I just stay here until you get back?" I don't think so.

"That is not an option Sookie. I left you unattended earlier this evening and you absconded. So you will be coming with me to Fangtasia tonight, I understand you may be nervous about being out amongst humans for the first time but you will be fine."

"But-" I shot her one of my 'continue to speak and your life will be in danger' looks and even Sookie had the sense to shut up.

We arrived at Fangtasia at just past midnight so the club was in full swing. I was kind enough that I let Sookie enter through the back door as opposed to the front where she would have been overrun by the vermin. I led her into my office and indicated that she take a seat on the couch. Pam came into my office a few moment later.

"Well it's nice to see you again my friend, although you are my sister now also. We will have to have time to get to know one another." Pam was playing rather nicely with Sookie, this was very good. Pam wouldn't feel as put out that she was on babysitting duty tonight whilst I was on the floor.

"Pam I would like you to go and select three of the finest vermin you can find and bring them in here." She sashayed out of the room whilst Sookie stared at me in a puzzled way. If only she knew.

"Sookie this will be the start of your punishment. The three human will sit in here with you and Pam until I am ready to leave. This will be a simple punishment. If you touch the humans in any way before I give you permission to do so you will not be allowed to feed for the rest of the night." She nodded but I think she was unaware of how difficult the next few hours were going to be for her. Newborns have such poor control anyway and to be stuck in a confined space with three humans, three bloodbags was going to be torturous. She last had a feed at about half past eleven and I would have normally been expecting her to want more blood at about half past one, however I will not finish on the floor until half past two and even then there will be various things that need seeing to in the bar so realistically Sookie would not be having another drop of blood until around four, and I was doubtful of that because of her poor impulse control and the impulse to feed and to fuck would be intense to say the least.

"Stay in here and do NOT attempt to leave." I entered the bar area and saw that Pam had already selected two humans, an attractive blonde male and a pretty brunette. I signaled her to my booth.

"I require that you sit with Sookie in my office and supervise her with the humans. As part of her punishment she is not allowed to touch them in ANY way, until I give her permission, if she does please restrain her and call me immediately." Pam snickered and replied

"Well, nice to know you , havnt lost your touch Eric, I must say I am pleased that I am no longer on the receiving end of such punishments any longer."

"You are never too old Pamela and you know there are limits to how far you can push me." She shuddered slightly most probably remembering the last time she had been punished, she most definitely hadn't enjoyed it. She quickly left to gather up the final human and I couldn't help but follow them into my office to see Sookie's reaction. I got a reaction but not the one I had been expecting. Shock, horror and mortification scolded me through the bond as Sookie half whispered "Fuck.......Jason."

**A/N I'm thinking doing some split chapters is working out best, so I think this is the route I'm gona continue with. Sooo I'm trying to get some plot progression going and I think this chapter is a good kick start.......But I can only be sure if you tell me so reveiw pleaaaaaaase ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorrrrrrrry it's been so long between updates :( **

**But this is the longest chapter yet (YAY!) and I think (hope) you'll all like it :P**

**Please try and excuse any mistakes....They are all my own.**

**Dislaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Charlaine Harris**

_Sookie........What the fuck is Sookie doing here?_ That came through loud and clear from Jasons thoughts, although you could tell that was what he was thinking from the look on his face. But what was he doing here? Jason was not into vamps and he wasnt a fangbanger. This night was just getting better and better. Eric interrupted me and Jasons staring competion.

"Sookie how do you know this man?" I was about to answer him when Jason spoke up. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Pam sheperding the other two fangbangers out of the room.

"I'm her brother and I think the question is who the hell are you? And Sook what are you doing here?" I heard Eric's fangs slide and down and quickly put myself inbetween the two. Shit, what was I going to tell Jason. But he hadn't seemed to have caught on yet that I'm now a vamp.......Hmmm maybe, just maybe I could get through this tonight because I really wasn't ready yet to have to explain to Jason and my friends about my new state.

"Eric not now. Jason come sit on the couch with me." I pulled him down with me and faced him, wondering what excuse I could give him that wouldn't rouse too much suspision. Eric and Pam both leaned against the far wall regarding us both with a look of curiousity. "So Jase, I'm here tonight because I'm.......I'm looking for a place to book a suprise party for Tara's brithday in a few months and here was just giving me some information about it and a quote. So what about you, how comes your here tonight?" Well Jason seemed to believe what I had told him but I could hear that he was wondering where I had been these past few days becuase he had been to the house and found it all lockd up. I could also hear that he wanted to speak to me alone.

"Oh right, that sounds....nice Sook but um I never knew Tara liked vampires.......But ya me and a couple of the guys decided to come check this place out 'cos none of us have ever been here before......and here I am." he flashed me a winsome smile and I couldn't help but return it. This was going well.....until Eric decided he wanted to join in the conversation.

"So I hope you are enjoying your time here tonight and that everything is as you expected it to be but I need to finish discussing some things with your sister, if you wouldn't mind returning to the bar area." His tone of voice made it obvious that he wasn't making a request. Jason did stand but hesitated. He glanced at Eric and Pam. As his head was turned I couldn't help but notice his main artery pumping strongly in his neck. _No_. My fangs were fighting to descend and I had the strongest urge to jump on Jason and bite him. It took everything I had to keep my fangs retracted and to try and act like I wasn't seconds away from draining my own brother.

"Sook I'm not so sure I wanna leave you here, why don't you come on out front with me and we'll have a drink and a catch up, since I havn't seen you for a couple days." Jason was not the sharpest tool in the shed but even he could recognise a highly charged situation when he saw one. Oddly enough part of me wanted nothing more than to go with my brother and just be normal with him but the more rational part knew that it just wasn't possible at the moment, and maybe not ever. I felt tears begin to well but forced them back, Jason couldn't know what had happend. Not yet anyway.

"I'm fine Jase I've just gotta finish up with and then I'll be heading go back to your friends and have a good time." I stood up and began to gently usher Jason towards the door but avoided any body contact with him. The sooner he was out of here the safer he would be. I was almost clear when he turned in the doorway and pulled me into a tight hug. He was so warm and smelled nice, funny I'd never noticed that before. My mouth was only centimeters from his neck. I couldn't help it, my fangs came out fully and I had to quickly disengaed myself from my brother, keeping my mouth firmly shut. He looked at me in suprise but didn't say anything else. I reached as if to close the door and made sure most of my face was hidden as I called

"I'll call you sometime tomorrow Jase okay? Have a good night. Bye. Love you" I heard him carry on the down the hall as he muttered something about me and how weird I was sometimes. I slumped against the door and sighed. That was a close one. Eric needed to answer some questions.

"Why was my brother brought in here?" Eric and Pam exchanged an unreadable look.

"Sookie, neither Pam or myself was aware that Jason was your brother or that he would be here tonight, if I had known I would not have forced you into his presence.....however I feel this incident has been difficult enough for you, so consider your punishment over." He had the gall to smile at me as if he was doing me some huge favour. I had had enough of his shit tonight, I needed some space. Not to mention all my senses were on overload and I was too distracted to keep them in check.

"Eric I need some space, all of this is just too much." I didn't wait for an answer as I whizzed out the back door and took off into the streets. I snaked my was down various dark alleyways until I arrived at the entrance to Shreveport park. I figured the park would be deserted at this time in the morning and took off as fast as could go, just trying to work off my growing frustrations, I could feel my growing hunger but disregarded it. I suddenly stopped as I heard a movement a few hundred yards to my left, I tilted my head and inhaled experimentally, I attempted to discern a singular scent but hundreds of different scents assaulted my nose, hmmm this would be where the whole maker/teacher i.e. Eric, would come in handy. Thinking of Eric I concentrated on our bond and felt for him, he felt....what......ambivilant perhaps? Strange but I quickly forgot about it as at that moment a gentle breeze carried an odd but strong scent across my face, it had a distinctly canine tinge to it but still radiated the tangy coppery smell that humans seemed to carry. Nobody had smelled like that at Fangtasia. I decided to investigate, after all no point in having all of these superior sense if I didn't put them to use once in a while.

A strange growl startled me. It came from my left again but this time it sounded closer. I spun around until I was pressed against a tree. My body had naturally went into defense mode, my fangs were fully out, my hands were raised ready to rip something apart and I was crouched low to the groud ready to spring and attack any enemies. Good to know my instincts knew what to do because I hadn't a clue. I was pulled out of my musing by a snuffling sound getting closer. I stared into the darkness in the direction of the noise but even my enhanced sight could not penetrate the blackness of the night.

Well fuck just being a sitting duck I was gonna meet whatever was out there head on. I sniffed again, caught the scent and started to stalk towards it, keeping low to the ground. Keeping conceled in the bushed around me I got around ten feet from a small clearing......And fuck me wasn't there three giant wolves and a naked man and woman standing in the middle of the clearing. I may have made a small squeak of shock because the next thing I knew I had three wolves bounding after me. I should have been petrifed and scared for my life but instead I was exhilarated by the chase. I was suprised by my own gracefulness and how easily I could run through the undergrowth without tripping up, unfortunatly the wolves seemed to posess almost equal grace and were only seconds behind me. Time to try something new.......I quickly sized up a tree infront of me and instead of going around it I gathered myself and leapt up onto the tree. I'd been aiming for one of the lower branches but ended up halfway up the tree. I started to giggle as the wolves just stared up at me. Okay so maybe some things about being a vampire were fun.

"Haha wolves who's the winner now bitches!" I was practically vibrating with excitment. The wolves began to growl at me and scratch at the tree......almost as if they understood what I was saying, But that was impossible........wasn't it? One of the wolves turned and loped back the way we had came. I wonder the wolf was going......Oh well who cares I was having too much fun to really care about anything else right now. The wolves scent wafted up to my again and caused an ache deep in my throat, I licked my lips as I stared down at them, my eyes were drawn to a small grey wolf, the easiest target in the group. I caught myself as I began tilt foward and prepares to pounce. I was going to try and eat a wolf. How wrong was that, it was only a few days ago that I'd look at a picture of a wolf and admire it's beauty and now I was eyeing one up for dinner......but (I sniffed again) they definitly had a whiff of human about them. I'd have to question Eric about that later.

The missing wolf had reappeared and was carrying something in it's mouth...what was that......a gun? The wolf had a freaking gun.....well I never. And things got even stranger when the wolf dropped down to the ground and began to convulse like it was having some kind of fit......and then the air around it began shimmer, I strained my eyes even more to see what was going on and when the air finished shimmering I almost fell out of the tree such was my shock. The wolf had disapeared and in it's place was a man......a human man, who was naked and twitching on the ground.

"What the fuck just happend?" Maybe I was having some strange vampire hellucination because I hadn't had any blood in a few hours, perhaps, because really, wolves don't turn into people that was stuff of fairy tales but then I was now the stuff of horror movies and I was here and present.......Oh hell none of this making any sense and I couldn't concentrate anyway.

The man below me had stopped twitching and unsteadily got to his feet and looked up at with narrow eyes "Vampire, what are you doing out here tonight?" I wondered what his problem was and said as much.

"Wolf who turns into a man, what business is it of yours what I'm doing out here......Actually what are you doing out here?" I noticed he was slowly moving towards where the gun was on the floor, I felt a growl build in my chest and errupt from my mouth "Do not take one more step mister or I will make you stop." I was pleased to see he hesitated.......then pissed to see how quickly he moved to scoop up the gun and train it on me. Bastard.

"Get out of the tree now Vampire and maybe I won't shoot you......immediatly."

"Now, now that is no way to speak to a lady. And if you dare to shoot me you won't enjoy the consequences.......Bitch." I fluttered my eyelashes at him and stifled a laugh, I was feeling the buzzing excitment from earlier still coursing through my body, I was willing to admit I was certainly enjoing this part of being a vampire, at that moment a feeling of pride washed over me. However my throat was aching in a painful way and the urge to throw myself and feed on the weakest thing present was growing by the second and distracted me from determining where that random feeling had come from. "I'm willing to come down and talk to you but only one to one, make the other wolves leave first." He seemed to consider this and I added "And I'll know if they don't really leave, I'll still be able to hear them if they stay close by." He was silent for a few moment more and I took the oppotunity to lower my shields and listen to what was in his head

_The others won't want to go but I need to find out all I can about this vamp......Could be a rogue and dangerous to the pack........I can handle one vamp and I've got the gun......If she becomes wild I'll shoot her, shift and finish her......._

I pulled out of his head as I got a clear picture of how he'd like to "finish" me, eeewwwww, however I could here his thoughts loud and clear, although there was a strange, almost crackling around them. He roused me from my thoughts.

"The others will leave and then you will come down so we can talk." There was a slight question in his voice and I was happy that he had aquesised with what I wanted.

"Yup that sounds about right......So you go on and send you little buddies on their way and I'll be straight down." I gave him a cheerful smile, fangs and all. He didn't return it instead he moved to stand with the other wolves a little way from me and spoke to them in a low voice, although he needn't have bothered as could clearly hear every word he was saying as well as the strange wimpers and grunts the wolves were making in return. Did they really understand what he was saying? Were they wolf/men things to? I sighed to myself, so many questions and yet not very many answers.

Well wolf/man must have been able to communicate with the wolves because moment later the remaining wolves went off bounding through the woods they way we had all come. Wolf/man started to say something but I held my finger up to silence him. I sat completely still and strained my senses to see if I could pick up if any of the wolves had stayed in the vicinity. Nope I couldn't hear any lingering heartbeats so I prepeared to jump down but then I panicked slightly as I looked down......that was a long way.......but wolf/man was looking at me expectantly so I sucked it up, closed my eyes and leapt forward. I was convinced I would land flat on my ass but instead I landed on the balls of my toes, as graceful as any cat would have.

"So answer my question why are in this park tonight?" He was irritating me again.

"Why don't you tell me first why you are here?" He scowled at me. I took the time to evaluate him physically. He was maybe six feet tall. Dark blonde curly hair. A nice toned body. Obviously he was still naked and as my gaze travelled lower if I could have I would have blushed as I took in his manhood, oddly enought this was the first time I had seen a naked man and a penis in the flesh before......the picture was interesting to say the least. I could feel myself begining to get aroused at the sight of this naked, attractive, man before me......my eyes were reapedly drawn to the pulsing veins I could see in his neck and groin. Stupid vampire impulses.

"I am here tonight taking a run with a few member of my pack, this park is considered part of our territory. Now tell me why you are here......alone." There was no question in his voice now and I really didn't care for the way he was speaking to me.

"Well thats nice and all and I hope you were having fun but I fail to see why you need to know why I'm here tonight." My anger was breaking even with the arousal I was feeling.

"You are in OUR territory, therefore it is my business as to why you are here." He was starting to sound pissed now and I was suprised at how ready I was to get into hand to hand combat with him. I also was trying to act like I knew what the hell he was going on about....packs......territories and what not, I thought it better to act like I knew what he was talking about then revealing how naive I really was, from an early age I'd realized no matter what situation you were in it was never a good idea to be weak, and not knowing all the facts in a situation made you weak in my opinion, so I just kept pretending I actually knew what he was going on about.

"Umm go to the public libraray jackass and I think you'll find Shreveport park is public land, meaning_ ANYone _can go on it.......including me." I was feeling pretty smug at that point until I heard him clock the gun.

"Right bloodsucker tell me what I want to know NOW or I will kill you, right here, right now." I was immediatly in my defensive position again and bared my fangs at him while feral growls emanated from my chest.

"BITCH don't you dare threaten me. I've tried to play nice with you but it's not working so we'll have to do this the hard way." Quicker than he could anticipate I had knocked the gun from his hand, and probably broke his wrist in the process, however that didn't stop him from trying to punch me in the face. Now that I wasn't going to stand for. I back handed him like the bitch he was and sent him flying yards knocking him unconscience. Suddenly the air was filled with the most delicious smell. Blood. Fresh blood straight from the source. Within seconds I was on him seeking out the source of the blood, hungrily sucking and licking at the deep wound on his cheek. The blood soon stopped flowing from his cheek and I could practically hear the artery in his neck calling me. I nuzzled my way down to his neck and rested my lips on his flesh for a second, hmmmm how exactly to do this, I hadn't fed from a human before so I let my lips travel across his neck until I felt where his pulse was the strongest, jumping under my hungry lips. With no further ado I sank my fangs into his warm flesh and relished how his thick tangy blood gushed down my parched throat. Oh heaven, not even Ben and Jerry's could compare to how good this man tasted right now, the way his warm body felt next to me and the way I could feel his heart thrum with each pull I took from him, the whole experience was incredible, pleasurable and intensly erotic. Unfortunatly wolf/man took that moment to come back to awareness and began to attempt to dislodge me from him, totally ruining my almost euphorical experience. Urgh. I grabbed his wrists and pinned that above his head and although he continued to struggle I had a good fanghold on his neck and I wasn't going anywhere, this was too good to stop. I purred against his neck as I continued to drink and his struggles were slowing down as was his heartbeat under my lips.......part of me wanted to stop, the rational part of me but the new predator in me wouldn't let me stop, I was in the midst of a powerful bloodlust and I didn't want to stop even thought I knew in a few short minutes wolf/man would be gone. I was eating like a savage I could feel his blood dripping down my chin down my cleavage.

A huge wave of lust crashed over me and I hesitated taking my next mouthful as a secondary wave of calm and warm followed signaling the arrival of Eric.

"Sookie as your Maker I command to let go of the dog." I ripped my fangs free as I dropped wolf/man like he was on fire. In that moment something shifted deep inside of me and nothing would have stopped me letting go of the wolf/man. And I didn't like it one bit.

I slowly met Eric's gaze, fearful of how angry he would be but he suprised me with the look of pride on his face and the proud smile he was wearing, like a father gives his little girl when she manages to ride a bike on her own for the first time......Awww how cute but instead of riding a bike I had almost made my first kill.

It was twisted and wrong but I found myself smiling right back at him.

**So Sookie really embraces her new self in this chapter huh ;) You know what to do :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sooooo sorry it's been so long but I've been busy with my A-levels and now enjoying my freedom but I promise regualr updates from now on :) And to make up for the delay there is some citrus in this chapter...So enjoy ;)**

**Sorry for any mistakes that are present but I've sort of bin in a rush to get this chapter out **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Charlaine Harris**

EPOV

I stared at Sookie. Blood was smeared around her mouth and chest. She looked mouthwatering. This was the last thing I had expected when I had followed her from Fangtasia. The smell of blood was still thick in the air and I could see Sookie struggling with herself, her eyes still held a wild, predatory look.

"Ummm Eric...The man, he's still...alive. What should I do?" I could feel uncertainty wash through her. She still had so much to learn.

"We, have two options. You can finish your meal and we will dispose of the body or we have him healed. What would you-" I was cut off by a manic howling resounding through the night air. Fuck. Just what I need. Sookie instantly stiffened beside me.

"Eric the wolf/men things are coming. We need to go." I listened carefully and was able pick up the sound of at least four Weres in wolf form, they would be with us in a couple of minutes. Hmmm what to do, we could stay and fight it out or we could fall back. Although I was loathe to back down from a fight from dogs I could feel Sookie's rising anxiety and did not wish for her to be injured during the fight.

"Come Sookie we must leave now."

"But what about him?" She indicated the barely alive Were. I ignored her comment and instead grasped her tightly around the waist.

"His pack will take care of him. We are leaving." And with that I took to the sky as Sookie began shrieking "If you do not cease that noise I will let you go Sookie and let you fall." She soon shut up after that.

Not wanting to go home yet I landed on top of a building a few blocks from Fantasia. I glanced down and was amused to see Sookie had her eyes tightly closed and was clinging to me with a grip so strong if I had been human her grasp would have snapped my arms in two. I smiled to myself as I swiftly bent down and brushed my lips over hers "You can let go of me now Sookie" I laughed as a split second later she stood five feet away from me.

"That was not funny Eric!" She screamed at me and was in my face and had slapped me so fast even I hadn't been able to track the movement. The pain was nothing, I brushed it aside but as I watched her glaring up at me I felt my anger build. A growl rumbled in my chest and I saw fear flicker in Sookie's eyes. Good. It was time my child learnt to respect her maker.

I gripped her by the shoulders and made sure to invade every inch of her personal space "I do not appreciate a child of mine striking me. You must learn Sookie that this behaviour will not be tolerated and you will learn that such behaviours have consequences, consequences you will not enjoy." I roughly pushed her to her knees in front of me and as she began to struggle and glare up at me I told her "You will accept your punishment and if you continue to fight it I will double it." She continued to glare at me but ceased struggling. And without further ado I yanked her up and launched us both off of the building and flew back to Fangtasia. She had the sense to keep quiet this time.

The last of the vermin were being herded out as we entered and I smiled as I saw Pam flashing her fangs at the last few who were reluctant to leave, needless to say they soon scuttled out after seeing her expression.

"Pam fetch my briefcase from the basement." Pam grinned at me, knowing exactly what that meant. Me and Sookie stood facing each other in the silent bar until she broke the silence

"What are you feeling so smug about Eric?" Nervousness was flitting through her.

"Sookie, punishment is part of the maker/child relationship, without it the child would run wild and soon end up dead. You are not stupid Sookie, you know there are consequences for every action we take and some consequences that are...difficult for some are more enjoyable for others." At that moment Pam returned with my briefcase and set it down on a table next to me. She looked at me hopefully "Yes Pam if you wish to stay and witness Sookie's punishment you may."

"Why thankyou, I think I will." She perched on a bar stool and waited for me to begin, although none of this was new to Pam. I opened the case and surveyed the contents. A set of carefully built up punishment devices which I had collected over the years, hmmm now what to use tonight...I know perfect. The spanking glove with the metal studs, that would most certainly give her something to think about.

I motioned to the floor infront of me "I want you on your hands and knees before me Sookie to receive your punishment." Fear coursed through our bond but indignation was present.

"I am not a fucking dog Eric!" I didn't even bother replying, instead I simply picked grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and forced her onto her hands and knees, as she began to struggle I commanded

"You will not struggle or move from your position until I have finished punishing you!" If looks could kill I would have been a pile ash right there and then. "Sookie you will receive five spanks for your disrespect tonight." Considering she was so new and how she was struggling to adjust I thought I'd go easy on her. I pulled on the glove and looked at it admiringly, it was black leather and was completely covered in half inch metal studs. I had had it made especially for this purpose, I smiled thinking of the first time I'd introduced Pam to it. I dropped to my knees beside her and used my free hand to rip her panties off to expose her ripe buttocks and then grabbed a handful of her hair causing her back to arch and her ass to rise into the perfect position for a spanking. The bond was fluttering with fear and anger. She just doesn't give up. I gently stroked my gloved hand over her bottom and felt her shudder slightly. Sookie may not be enjoying the build up but Pam certainly was, the scent of her arousal wafted across the room and we both exchanged fangy grins. Pam was a huge fan of S&M. Over the years I'd been forced to get more and more creative with her punishments because the little minx actually started to enjoy them as time went on.

Without further ado I raised my hand and brought it swiftly down on Sookie's inviting backside.

SPOV

Pain like nothing I've ever know tore through my butt and lower body. I felt my flesh tear and scented my own blood in the air. A scream ripped from my throat as I struggled to master the pain, made all the worse by the fact that I knew Eric and Pam were enjoying this. Perverted bastards! Four more to go, I trembled in fear of more pain. How could he do this to me? I had never done anything to him, I mean for Gods sake all I done was slap him and he deserved it anyway! Lost in my musings I didn't notice the tingling feeling running through behind that signaled the wounds healing. As soon as that sensation had stopped another merciless blow rain down on my butt.

"Awww Eric look at her, I don't think she likes it." I heard Pam chuckle and wanted nothing more than to do some serious damage to her. My fangs ran out and I glared at her growling. "Oooh isn't she a feisty one! Can I play with her after, we could do with some quality sister time?" That was it. I was not some kind of animal to play with. From my position on the floor I noticed an empty beer bottle on the other side of the room from me and before I knew what had happend I had the bottle in my hand and had launched it at Pam

"Fuck you Pam!" The bottle connected with her cheek with a satisfying crack. She shrieked and was about to pounce on me when Eric held up his hand in a stop gesture. I personally was frozen in shock. What. The. Fuck. The bottle was not within in my reach. What just happened?

Eric released his grip in my hair and quickly yanked my to my feet. He grasped me chin in his gloved hand seemingly unaware that the studs were digging into my flesh. He was looking at me, assessing me as if he'd never seen me before. I tried to back away from him but he held me firmly. Neither of them said anything, just continued to stare at me like I was a freakshow.

"Eric! Snap out of it and stop looking at me like that, I've had people looking at me like that my whole life and I don't need you doing it to. Yes I know Sookie done something strange and unexplainable but it's not new. Hello telepath here, I am the the definition of unexplainable." He blinked and then carried on as if I hadn't spoken.

"Sookie did anything like that happen when you were human?"

"No."

"Are you sure, certain?"

"Yes, I think I would remember if things magically appeared in hands." Tonight was just getting more and more bizarre.

"No, not magic. Well I would assume it's not any form of magic. But perhaps one of your vampire gifts and not one I have seen manifested in any vampire before. Pam do you remember the Seer we met in the 1890's, we were in Uganda at the time?"

"The one who had a penchant for young girls and collected cats? Yes I do remember her."

"Then you should also remember that she possessed the unique skill of being able to call objects to her through mind, she was psychokinetic. And I believe our darling Sookie has been gifted with psychokinesis." Both turned to me with grins on their faces. Great another freak trait to deal with. At least Eric seemed to have forgotten about the rest of my punishment. I sighed with relief.

"So what happens now? Maybe it was some weird fluke and won't happen again." I said hopefully.

"Sookie things like that are not just 'flukes'. You my child have a very unique gift and should embrace it, I should imagine it will serve you admirably throughout your existence." What Eric couldn't seem to understand was that I really didn't want anymore "gifts" telepathy was enough for anyone, although Eric still wasn't exactly aware that my telepathy was indeed still intact and actually improved. I was shocked he hadn't inquired about it yet but then I suppose he probably thought I would have been honest and told him about it. I felt the tiniest twinge of guilt go through me but brushed it aside, self preservation was strong in me.

"I wonder what you have to feel guilty about Sookie?" Shit.

"Nothing, why would I feel guilty. I've done nothing wrong." That was almost true as well.

"Strange then how I could have sworn that for a split second then you did indeed feel guilty about something." I called upon my years of having to hide my facial expressions and answered him carefully.

"Well like I said I have done nothing wrong, so I can't explain what you felt, maybe it was your own feelings." Ya mister and so you should feel guilty what you did to me earlier. Instead he smirked at me.

"Ah Sookie I forget how little you really know me. I feel no guilt or remorse for anything I do my child, that part of me was lost many, many years ago. So that just leaves us with this mysterious little feeling of guilt that neither of us claim ownership of, how odd that is." I kept my calm mask in place but was starting to wonder how far he would push me on the issue... All the way and some more it turned out.

EPOV

I was enjoying spanking Sookie immensely when I saw a bottle flying towards Pam. To say I was shocked was an understatement and then when I connected the dots and identified my childs new ability I was over the moon. I felt extremely proud to have created a child with such a unique skill.

I was questioning her about her new gift when I felt a flicker of guilt from her. How random. I wonder what the guilt was pertaining to, surely not the subject at hand as she seemed as shocked at what had had happened as me and Pam were. Sookie refused to admit the cause of her guilt and even implied I was the one who felt guilty. Haha. Good one Sookie.

She continued to deny feeling guilty about anything but our bond hummed slightly. Bingo. Someones being creative with the truth and that just wouldn't do.

"Pam I am taking Sookie home, I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Master enjoy the rest of your evening."

I ushered Sookie out of the club and into my Corvette, we had a couple of hours until dawn, plenty of time for me to discover what my child was feeling guilty about. We were both silent on the way home and I decided that tomorrow we would move to my actual home instead of slumming it here. I locked the Corvette and pulled Sookie inside.

"Before we talk, have another blood you will be hungry again soon and I don't want you to be distracted." I smiled at how quickly she shot off into the kitchen to get a blood. Less than a minute later she was sitting opposite me greedily slurping down the blood, managing to dribble some down her chin in her haste. My fangs ran down as she finished the bottle and made a contented sound. I slowly closed the gap between us and began to clean her face of the blood she spilt,

"Erm Eric?"

"Yes Sookie." I continued to lick her.

"Your licking my face, and it's a bit weird would you mind stopping please." I had to remind myself she was still clinging to her human values of what was "normal" I retook my seat across from her and licked my lips.

"You managed to make a mess with your meal and I did not not feel you would desire to walk around with blood on your face."

"Oh. Well thanyou, I guess" She wore the expression of someone who is blushing.

"Plus you still carry a most tantalizing taste." I winked at her and knew she would be a delicious pink colour if she were still human "But I digress, we have the important matter of discussing what you are keeping from me and do not try and deceive me further Sookie, I can feel through our bond when your are untruthful with me."

"Eric...I really have nothing to tell you apart from I was just thinking about stuff earlier like family and might have felt guilty because I haven't-" Wrong answer. I jumped on her and had her by the throat before she knew it.

"Another falsehood Sookie. It does not bode well for us if you are unwilling to tell me why you feel the way you do. Now. Tell. Me." I was fast losing patients with her and was considering my options. I could punish her again, that was most enjoyable however on reflection I decided another option would be better. Seduction. She had flawed my earlier attempts but she would not escape this time, after all she had no experience and I had a thousand years in the art of seduction. She would not be able to resist my charms.

"Eric I don't know what to tell you." I let go of her throat and began to trace gentle patterns up and down the colmn of her neck.

"The truth would be a start." She let out a quiet gasp as I nibbled her earlobe.

"I...I don't think thats a good idea, I'd like to go to my room now." She attempted to push me off but my weight had her pinned and she couldn't budge me "Get off of me Eric." Although she was trying to maintain a steady voice I could feel her anger rising. That will do nicely. I ignore her and instead dip my head to trail kisses down her cheek and jaw. I see her fist swing and quickly capture it and pin it above her head and grab the other for good measure.

"Sookie just tell me the truth." I don't give her a chance to reply as I capture her lips with mine in a gentle kiss. I smile into her lips as I feel her anger boil over and she bucks her body beneath me with enough energy to send us both tumbling to the floor. I quickly have her in the same position as before and grin down at her "I really do wonder what is so important to you that you cause so much trouble to avoid telling me about it." She ignores me and seems to be focusing her energy on escaping me. Bless her. Over time she will realise such struggles are futile however for now I can enjoy the feel of her soft body writhing and wriggling beneath me. Using one hand to hold her wrists I let my other travel down her body to trace her opulent curves and then back up to cup her gorgeous breasts, she is what a woman should be. I am painfully hard and hope she won't fight me for much longer. I gather the materiel of her skimpy dress in my hand and with one swift tug, pull in from her body. I take a moment to appreciate her voluptuous breasts and give her a fangy grin "Really Sookie you are stunning and we could have such fun together if only you would yield to me, I can give you pleasure other people only dream about." I dip my head and begin to suckle and nip at one of her nipples.

"Urgh...Eric please I don't want this I-" She cut herself off with a gasp as I changed nipple and bit down with enough force to break the skin and draw blood. She may claim that she didn't want me but I could feel her lust growing as her resistance faded. Yes!

SPOV

It was getting harder and harder to resist him, his mouth was doing the most wonderful things causing feelings I've never had before. No! I refused to give in I didn't want him it was just these crappy new vampire impulses trying to take over. I took a deep breath to try and clear my head but Eric was so distracting and his mouth felt so good and so did his hardness pressed against my thigh. I tried to reason with myself, really Sookie a kiss and some groping doesn't mean we have to have sex, I mean your old enough so show a little self control and stop it before it goes too far but the other side was arguing that if I let it go that far and couldn't stop it now how was I supposed to resist later on? I let out a growl of frustration, which Eric interpreted as encouragement and let his hands wonder further south. It was then that I felt a wave of lust crash over me so intensly that I just gave in to it and thought fuck it I'll deal with the consequences later!

I glanced down at Eric and noticed he was staring up at me with a look of fierce desire and satisfaction. He continued to stare at me as his fingers reached my womanhood and began an exploration of my slippery folds. He barely grazed my swollen clit and I let out a moan of pleasure, straining my hips to have him where I wanted him. His fingers sweeped from my clit to my opening and he then brought them up and placed them in his mouth sucking my juices off. I was a virgin but that was the most erotic thing I had have seen, I strained to free my hands from his grasp.

"So sweet my Sookie, perhaps the sweetest I have ever tasted. What a delight you are my darling." And with that he released my hands and kissed me almost violently, which I returned fervently. My hands tangled in his hair desperate to keep a hold of him, to keep him on me. His tongue forced it's way into my mouth and I groaned as I tasted myself kissing him back even more passionately. More. I needed more of him. Now. As if he could read my mind his hand was where I wanted him and this time there was no messing about. I was dripping wet and more than ready when he plunged a finger in to me and started working in and out of me at a steady pace. I moaned into his mouth and was surprised when I tasted blood. Where - Oh right I forgot I have fangs now. I grinned sheepishly up at him and quickly latched onto his bottom lip where I'd caused the small wound. Eric obviously enjoyed what I was doing as he began to thrust forcefully against me. I sucked as hard as I could until the wound closed. Mmmmm Eric tasted amazing. I licked my lips and he responded by adding another finger and quickening his thrusts into me and at the same time his thumb slid up and began to rub my clit in hard circles.

I bucked against him and thanked the Lord for his long talented fingers "Oh...Oh God Eric, please more!" I hated the fact that it sounded like I was begging but damn it if at that moment I really didn't care as long as he carried on doing what he was doing. It struck me at that moment that while I was having my own moment of bliss, Eric was the one doing all of the giving. I was hesitant to touch him...like that because I no experience in that area but I had over the years got a general idea of what men like through the images I'd gotten from various womens minds. So with some trepidation my right hand began to travel over his magnificent chest.

My hand brushed over his nipples and I was suprised when he let out a low growl, since he didn't pull away or say anything I figured he liked it so I gently tugged one of his nipples and was satisfied when he thrust his chest into my hand. Hmmm so he liked that. I'd have to remember that for later. My hand descended lower until I came across a trail of soft hair and gently traced that trail until I came to the top of his jeans. I hesitated but was suprised by the feelings of greed and longing that ran through me. I wanted him. All of him. And here he was for me to take.

"Sookie..." Eric almost whispered. It was then I noticed he had almost stopped his movements except for the light contact he kept on my clit. He caught my gaze and before I knew it he had removed his jeans and shirt. Strangly I realized that Eric didn't feel cold to me...But I spose as we were now that same temperature he wouldn't anymore. Even stranger I realised Eric was naked. So was I. And I liked it. The feel of his long firm body pressed against mine made me feel horny and...safe. I pushed that thought away.

And as if sensing my waning attention Eric firmly rubbed my clit, causing my body to jerk in pleasure and my hand to brush his hardness. I looked down and gasped. He was HUGE. What was I going to do with THAT!

Eric chuckled "Do not worry Sookie you may have much to learn but I am a very...attentive teacher." Hmmm I bet he was.

I felt his large hand cover mine and guide my hand down until I reached his hard cock again and encouraged me to wrap my hand around him. My small hand couldn't even wrap completely around his pulsing length. Together we began to move up and down him, causing him to hiss in pleasure. I was surprised by how hard he was and yet the skin there was exceedingly soft. I began to grow more confident in my actions and jerked his cock quicker and used my thumb to smooth his precome from his tip down the rest of his length so my actions we smoother. He moaned my name as I done that and I felt a rush of power. I hadn't even noticed he had removed his own hand.

I let out a sudded shriek as he plunged his fingers back into my dripping core and worked my clit roughly. I redoubled my efforts with him, wanting him to feel the same pleasure I was. And then he asked me a puzzling question.

"Are you enjoying how I make you feel my child?"

"Y yes I am"

"So you don't feel guilty about anything?"

"Erm...Eric...Urghhh so good"

He pinched my clit lightly making me squeal "Answer me Sookie."

"Wh what...No I don't feel guilty about anything" Really why was he asking the most ridiculous questions?

"So tell me my darling what was troubling you earlier?" Another thrust that hit a spot inside of me that had my mind scrambled. I gripped him harder and smiled when he hissed.

I tried to pull myself out of my haze of pleasure to answer him but it was a struggle "Nothing...nothing, I told you earlier theres nothing."

He carried on working me with his magical fingers for a few more moments and I relaxed thinking the interrogation was over...that was until he pinched my clit viciously making me scream...and not in the good way. I looked at him in shock.

In a heartbeat he was off of me and perched on the couch glaring down at me "Your lying to me Sookie. And liars don't deserve such pleasures I can give." My mind was struggling to make the transition from the intense pleasure I was just experiencing to the sudden withdrawal of it and Eric's sudden coldness.

I was very aware of how bare I was and suddenly felt very vulnerable. I quickly got up and sat on the opposite couch, covering my breasts with folded arms. I marvelled at how at ease Eric was sitting there completely naked, he just didn't seem to care. I wondered if it was a vampire thing or an Eric thing?

As he sat there and glared at me I took the chance to examine him in greater detail. He was truly beautiful.

"I don't know what you want to hear Eric?" My gaze wondered south and I was memorised by his still hard manhood, even that was magnificent. I could feel my own arousal heightening again as I took him in. I wanted him in a raw and primal way. My fangs were down and straining in need to taste him. Eric was saying something although I was too caught up in my haze of lust to concentrate on his voice. I reasoned with myself that he started all this so it was his fault that I was all worked up now.

A low growl built in my chest as I thought about the best way to tackle him. My muscles tensed as I prepared to pounce. I launched myself at him and was in mid air when I felt an arm wrap around my waist and hold me at arms length. I then found myself being thrown over Eric's shoulder as he ran upstairs and into the bathroom. He quickly put me down in the shower stall, reached over me to turn it on and quickly shut the stall closed. I realised why he'd done that when freezing cold water gushed from the shower and onto me. The water must have been subzero for me to actually feel the cold. I shrieked and screamed "ERIC YOU BASTARD LET ME OUT IT'S FREEZING IN HERE!"  
fo I heard him laugh outside "Sookie you were easily giving in to the lust both blood and sexual and you were not able to control yourself therefore I felt a cold shower was needed."

"I WAS NOT! I WAS JUST HAVING...A MOMENT." It then dawned on that Eric could keep me locked in here but the controls were in here with me. Yes! I quickly turned the shower off.

"Have you calmed down Sookie or do you need me to come in there and give you another dose?"

I ignored him "This is all your fault anyway Eric. I mean I do not do things...Like that. You started it."

"Sookie don't try to blame me, you are the one who was out of control."

"Just let me out!" I refused to have this conversation with him and dawn was approaching so all I wanted was to get ready for bed and maybe curl up and read a book for a bit. Eric stepped away from the shower entrance and I quickly stepped out and wrapped myself in a large fluffy towel. Eric stood there smirking at me so I made a point of flicking my soaking hair in his direction. He merely grabbed a smalled towel and threw it at me. I quickly wrapped my hair up and stalked past him to get changed in my own room.

I was curled up under the covers contemplating what had had tonight. I realised parts of me now were far more animal than human and while that sort of scared me I was also sort of enthralled with the new side of me and had seen tonight how easy it is to embrace it.

I wondered about my life now and what was going to happen? How was I going to tell Jason and Sam and my other friends about what had happened to me? I knew I had to contact them soon, they would start to worry otherwise. I just didn't know how I was going to explain to them. I thought about it and knew I needed Eric's help, I resolved to talk to him about it tomorrow.

I felt the pull of dawn and knew death was only a few minutes away and although I knew it was nothing to fear I still felt a slight panic go through me. At that feeling Eric appeared at my door and without another word scooped me up and took me to his room where he laid me down on his bed and got in beside me. I didn't like to admit it but at that moment I felt utterly safe. And I couldn't help but seek closeness to him and wriggled across the bed until there was only inches separating my back and his chest. Dawn was weighing heavily upon me and I could only sigh in contentment when I felt his arm wrap around my waist and pull me flush against him.

_Sookie you are a contrast, you fight me so much, try to be so independent and yet when it comes down to it you really are like a scared child just wanting reassurance...But don't worry my child I will always be hear to guide and support you..._

Awww bless him I thought sleepily he could be sweet sometimes "I don't mean to be such a pain Eric..." Yawn "...Its just in my nature to take care of myself."

Eric's arms stiffened around and my last conscience thought was, fuck he didn't say that out loud, and then I was out.

***cross my fingers* Hope it was ok ?**


End file.
